bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Elessar
DORMANT CHARACTER Elessar is a Hollow of Las Noches. Appearance As a human, Elessar went by the name of Noah Davids. He was rather skinny, almost to the point of looking anorexic with incredibly pale skin and electric blue eyes. His hair was black and was styled in a normal, longer hair style so that his hair would fall into his eyes limply. He would wear anything with skulls on it; skulls, checkers, logos of any type... anything as long as he thought it was cool looking. He prefered skinny jeans but would wear regular ones if they were the only ones he had. As a hollow, he's named Elessar and has a worm-like appearance with two, thin arms. He's pale flesh colored and has a large mouth with no eyes. He relies on his reiatsu sensing to help him to see. Over his head is a dome-like mask that seems to grow with him. There are stubby little legs nearby the arms but they're not very easy to see because of how little he is. The hollow is around the same size as a normal house cat but his tail is awkwardly longer than he is, making combat and moving around a bit difficult for him. Personality Elessar doesn't really like being mean to people. Elessar's a real sweetie when it comes to talking to people. He gravitates toward females mostly because he knows they won't hurt him, making him nicer to them than he is to other males. When in the world of the living, he likes to sneak into people's houses and watch cartoons with kids. Sometimes children notice him before adults do, if ever, when in this form. His personal favorite is Adventure Time. He doesn't try to flirt with people as he's rather childlike as of right now. He's really naive when it comes to someone liking him for whatever reason. He believes that it may be impossible for someone to love him in a way that's more than friends. If he's near a hospital, he'll normally go inside in his spirit form and try to help anyone that's inside. He'll try to help someone that's just had a life saving surgery or help a soul to pass on even though he doesn't realize that he's actually eating their soulds, but he doesn't stay for very long. Elessar becomes depressed when he thinks about people leaving. He's intensely loyal to people he loves, trusting and sensitive. If he just met someone who he likes and has known them for at least a grand total of four minutes, then he's very likely to trust them with simple things. He does become insecure though. This mostly occurs whenever he's unsure of what's going on with himself and a friend, like if they got into a fight for whatever reason. He's very scared of losing friends, knowing that he might even outlive a lot of them. He's also scared that, in his small size, he will never be able to defend himself completely. When it comes to a romantic relationship he's vasto lordes or arrancar, he can be described perfectly as an 'innocent uke'. He avoids conflict and decision-making, content in placing his complete trust and happiness in his partner's hands - All he really wants is to surround himself in a soft and fluffy fantasy world even if he knows that it's completely unrealistic. Likes *Adventure Time; he loves watching it with small children and will often laugh along with them. His favorite charater is Gunter. *Chasing cats; a huge passtime for him, he enjoys biting their tails to make them run faster. *Ice Cream; having tried some when it was laying on the ground once, he rather likes the cold treat. *Hiding; Elessar is very good at hiding, because of his small physique he can bend and push himself into small areas. Some areas are a bit too small to get into but he has tried to get further into them. He has gotten himself stuck a few times. Dislikes *Being attacked; Since he's so little, Elessar can't really attack anything being as small as he is right now, at least not unless he's with his group of raptor friends. *Dry, spicy foods; tried some once, never again. *Crackers; they hurt his mouth. History Human Life Noah was a troubled kid in school. He was always being caught stealing and he didn't really care, he was very remorseful when it came to what ever he was found with something that he shouldn't have. His mother had a hard time dealing with him and his father got to the point that he really didn't' even give a damn. Eventually they stopped caring. He was able to eventually move to Coeur d'Alene, having been generally accepted by a few of the females enough to really be a good student in school. He was generally disliked by many of the males in the class he was in, but he ended up having to move because of excessively being attacked. Noah never did report it to the authorities. Noah ended up moving and lived around the Smokey Mountains with his brother, Gabriel, when a forest fire headed their way, making them head Northwest where their other relatives were living. Upon reaching their family, Noah found that his brother had begun doing drugs excessively. Noah ended up running away from his brother after the man had beaten him up for daring to throw out the meth he had found. Before leaving, he took his brother's fang fossil and left his own class ring for him. Eventually, Noah began moving across the north part of the country. It wasn't until he reached a remote area in Utah that he ended up being kidnapped by a small group of cannibals after he attempted to steal from their meager supplies of food and water, as well as their weapons so he could defend himself better whil he was alone on the road. The cannibals got a hold of Noah and they were excited at the prospect of being able to eat something after a few days of being unable to do so. Their traps had stopped working after Noah had disabled them a few days before being caught. They never did find out that he had been the one that had disabled them, but if they speculated, they never said a word. While with them, Noah was tortured for weeks. The cannibals were patient, trying to feed him things to fatten him up but he would only eat once every three days or when he was desperate for food. He was sat in a medium sized dog cage where his back was pressed against the grating of the cage constantly. He eventually got various indentations of the actual cage but they would normally go away after a while. Some weeks, he was taken out of the cage and they would pretend as though they were about to fillet him. This psychological torture made Noah snap to the point of murdering them all after he was taken out one night. They managed to get a hold of him and viciously murdered him before eating him. Cannibal Injuries List *Facial Scars: He received numerous scars on his face from the cannibals, some attempted to gouge his eyes out, others were simply picking and choosing which part of his face they wanted to eat. There are numerous lines across his lips and cheeks. There are a total of 7 scars on his face his face for good luck! in various directions. His tongue ring was ripped through his tongue and out of the muscle and his lip rings were removed through his lips *Right Shoulder: During his imprisonment, Noah was kept in a cage where his shoulders were naturally against the sides. A few came over toward him and would burn him through the cage, sometimes using knives through it to poke and prod at him, mottling his flesh on his right shoulder. There are a total of 4 scars. *Left Shoulder: There are a total of 2 crisscross scars and 2 regular scars. These were made from regular knives, an attempt from them to make something of a calling card of their own. Technically 6 scars. *Abdomen: There are 6 scars in total and aimed for vitals. It could be a disadvantage since if he is fighting without his shirt on someone they'll know where to aim using the scars as markers. On the other hand, the cannibals were simply doing it to prove that they knew where these vital organs were at on his body. *Right Arm: Some people might mistake his right arm for his attacking arm upon the assumption that he is right handed. *Left Arm: His left arm is true attacking arm, but one would not be able to deduct this right away on the first impression since he uses different blades. This arm has less scars, save for the one on his shoulder in the form of a elongated crescent, Powers and Abilities Soul-body Separation: Two middle class Hollow, Shrieker and Acidwire, have been shown using this ability. This technique allows a Hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. It is usually not used because Hollows tend to go after Pluses, who have no physical or living body to speak of. Acidwire used this on his younger sister, Orihime, so she could see and converse with him. Shrieker used it for more sinister means, causing the young boy Yūichi Shibata to be trapped within the body of a parakeet for three months while the Hollow chased him. The soul is still attached by the Chain of Fate and can be saved, but if it is broken (in Yūichi's case), the soul can prevent the Encroachment so long as he/she is placed inside a soulless body or animal. Acidic Touch: Many Hollows, like Shrieker and Acidwire, have displayed this ability, although Rukia implies all Hollows possess this power. When a Hollow grabs a Human with their hands, the spot where the person was grabbed is burned as if acid were poured onto it. This occurred when Orihime was grabbed by the leg, and when Chad's back was wounded. These wounds seem to allow the Hollow's reiatsu to seep into the person, causing great pain to the victim. The wounds can heal if given enough time, and it is unknown if this ability works on Shinigami or other spiritually powerful beings. Zanpakutō (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: ? Cola Estoque Tail Elessar has a whip-like tail with which he uses to defend himself along with his teeth and small arms. The tail is not quite as sharp in his normal Hollow form but when reaching Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes, it will be just as sharp as a zanpakuto and be quite versatile and easily maneuvered. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. (Ability 3 name) Describe your third ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Hollow Category:Las Noches Category:Isa's OCs